Spontaneity
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: Luke normally didn't do spontaneity. Not unless it was planned at least a week in advance. Little did he know, spontaneity was about to win him back his Lorelai. Java Junkie challenge response.


**Spontaneity**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Ha ha, you're funny.

This is a response to the "Author Out of Water" challenge at good ol' OLC. I'm sure you've seen a few of the other amazing responses lying around on this site. If you haven't, Author Out of Water was a challenge to write something outside your comfort zone. In my case, since I'm a dialogue-aholic, I've done a completely description fic. How Luke got from the diner to Lorelai's house in 5:16 "So... Good Talk".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Emily continued, Luke struggled to remain silent. He wanted nothing more than to turn to Emily and let out all of his frustrations. To tell her that he was glad that Lorelai and Rory weren't speaking to her, and that she deserved it for all the hell that Luke had been put through, for the pain that she had caused. But he knew that would cause more problems than it would solve. Instead he clutched the coffee pot, holding it so tightly that his knuckles turned white, praying that she would leave soon. However, Emily's parting words stuck with him, breaking the dam that he had carefully constructed to hold back thoughts of a certain blue-eyed coffee addict.

_She wants you, Luke. Go back to her. _Did Lorelai really want him back? He shook his head and stared off into the direction that Emily had just gone, as if he were trying to find an answer there. He glared when he noticed that Kirk was still there, with his face pressed against the window. Kirk quickly scurried away, and Luke began to clean.

He definitely missed her. That much was obvious to just about everyone who had come within a few feet of him. Breaking up with Lorelai was hurting him much more than he wanted to admit. Even so, a part of him, the more logical part, in Luke's opinion, couldn't help but think that it was probably for the best. He loved Lorelai, and wanted her to be happy, even if it made him miserable. She deserved more than him. Lorelai needed someone like her, someone quirky, someone witty, someone spontaneous. Luke was too grounded. He never did anything spontaneous unless it was planned at least a week in advance.

Of course, the other part of his mind disagreed. It argued that he and Lorelai had been doing great, up until the vow renewal. And that Emily, the same person that had made him think he wasn't worthy of Lorelai, was now insisting he go back to her.

He continued to clean the diner, attempting to ignore the battle that was raging on his mind. But when he turned to put Kirk's coffee mug away, and saw her blue mug sitting in the same spot it had been in the break up, he knew that logic had lost. His decision was made. Suddenly feeling _very _spontaneous, he dashed to his truck.

Not even bothering to put on a seat belt, he sped away from the diner. Before he knew it he knew it, he found himself in front of her house,hearing the low, sad voice of a woman singing coming from inside. Though he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say or do, Luke took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seemingly endless moments, the door opened, revealing Lorelai, who's eyes widened at the sight of him. It was obvious that she had put little to no effort into her appearance, but to Luke, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Lorelai was at a loss for words, which was perfectly alright. Luke had always thought actions said so much more, anyway. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her passionately, like he had been longing to for weeks. At first, Lorelai was too stunned to react, but as soon as the initial shock wore off, she moved her arms from around his neck to his waist, desperate to feel closer to him again. She somehow managed to kick the front door shut, to make sure that Babette didn't get any free shows.

When pesky oxygen became a necessity, they reluctantly broke apart, their arms remaining tightly around each other and their foreheads touching. Breathing heavily, Luke finally told Lorelai how he really felt about her. Lorelai beamed and responded with an admission of her own.

Luke grinned and kissed her again. He was sort of starting to like this spontaneity thing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, that came out really really short.

Reviews are appreciated. Really. As I mentioned, description's not my forte, and I really want to work on it. If anyone has any tips that they think will help me improve, I beg you to tell me them. Don't worry about insulting me. But for now, this author is heading back to her lake.


End file.
